Some Seddie Songfics
by doubletime twins
Summary: mostly seddie songfics to love story, our song, face down, thunder, runaway it clumped them all in paragraphs idk why but it did so its not are fault that there in big paragraphs


**Hey we is doing some songfics tell us your favorite your least favorite and yada yada blah blah blah we don't own icarly or any songs boo who**

**Taylor swift-love story**

Ok all that's left to do is wait. I'm so nervous, Freddie will be here soon man. We've been friends for the longest time and I still remember perfectly when I fist saw him. **FLASHBACK**_("hey Sam this is Freddie." carly told me. "Oh hi I'm sam." I said "hi" he said back "He's in kindergarten to. Come on Spencer we wanna go to the playground." carly said "Coming' spencer said)_**END FLASHBACK** "dad please!" I said coming down the stairs. "No go back upstairs." dad answered back. "Mr. Puckett please this is the end of the year dance!" Freddie begged. "No stay away from my juliet!" dad shouted. "Daddy!" I shouted. "OUT!" dad cried. I cried on the stair case saying "Freddie please don't go." "sorry but I have to." Freddie said and was shoved out the door. I turned up and ran the stairs went to my room closed the door locked it and ran to the window then I said "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I've been waiting all there's left to do is run you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes." I climbed out the window and we met in the garden "we have to keep quiet cuz we'll be dead if they found out." I whispered. Then daddy came and said "stay away from Juliet." "But daddy no" I said as he grabbed me and pulled me toward the house then I called "Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel." "don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess its a love story baby just say yes" he said back. Later that night daddy fell asleep and Freddie started throwing pebbles. I ran down the stairs and met you at the door and we ran to the dance.

**Taylor swift- our song.**

I walked into ms. Briggs class. Normally I would find sam and carly talking about some girly thing but today sam was staring out the window and randomly doodling, while carly had the same confused look as I did. "what up with sam" I asked walking up to carly. "don't know" she said and the turned to talk to some one. "hey, hey sam, SAM" I said trying top get her attention.. "oh hey" she said but then turned to her doodles again. "sam what's your prob" but the bell rang so I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote _what's with you today _and gave it to sam. She toke it and read it. _I was just thinking we don't have a song…. _she wrote back. I read the paper then wrote _Our song is the slamming screen door, Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window When we're on the phone and you talking real slow Cause it's late and your mama don't knowOur song is the way you laugh The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have" And when I got home ... before I said amen Asking God if he could play it again! _she toke the paper and read it then burst out laughing in the middle of class. "SAMANTHA PUCKETT TO THE PRICIPALS OFFICE"

**Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Face Down**

I came home late. It was after 7. I knew he was going to be mad. Hopefully he was already asleep. "Your late where have you been I want answers and not your dumb lies." I was wrong he was awake and madder than ever. He came running in and slammed me against the door. I said "where have you been." "I'm sorry I had some work to catch up on so my boss made me stay late." "I told you no lying" he yelled and hit hard, I fell to the ground. I couldn't let him know he was hurting me. "This doesn't hurt" I yelled. He kicked me. "Never come home late again." I weakly looked up and saw something move away from the window.

Freddie's pov

I was taking some extra work home that sam forgot. She left in a hurry and forgot it. As I got near ewer to the house I heard screaming. "Where have you been." I walked up to one of the windows and saw the worst thing ever. Jonah was abusing sam. I moved from the window and called the police. Then I burst into the house and screamed "Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found." He started running towards me. The police came then. He tried to run but they already had the house surrounded, he ended up arrested. I went with sam to the hospital. There we called carly. I asked how long this has been going on she said ever since they got married. Not long after sam got out of the hospital we got married.

**Boys Like Girls - Thunder**

Me and Freddie sat in Carly's apartment waiting for them to come home from Yakima visiting their grandad. I started to talk cuz there silence was making it seem like forever. "Hey Sam" "yah" "the last two weeks with Carly gone I've really been thinking" he said. "about what?" "You" he says In a whisper "real-" he cut me off with something unexpected he started to sing "I tried to read between the lines I tried to look in your eyes I want a simple explanation For what I'm feeling inside I gotta find a way out Maybe there's a way outYour voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I saidYour eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain And bring on the thunder." "Really" I say quietly. "yes every word." "I love you Sam" "I love you to." "Awww I knew you two did" Carly said.

**Avril Lavigne - Runaway**

I woke up late and was in a hurry and I missed the bus. I couldn't call anybody cuz my phone was out of range. It's another one of those days. You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground. Blue skies the sun isn't coming out. Today looks like I'm under a heavy cloud. But I feel so alive. I'm just gonna scream and loose control, throw my hands up and let it go, forget about everything and runaway. I wanna fall and loose myself, I'm laughing so hard it hurts. I'll forget about every thing and runaway. I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning. I'm just gonna scream and loose control throw my hands up and let it go forget about everything and runaway. I'm gonna fall and loose my self I'm laughing so hard it hurts like hell. I'm gonna forget about everything and runaway. Later at Carly's. "hey sam why weren't you in school" "eh forget school" I said with a grin.


End file.
